Teenage Dream
by NayaKatic
Summary: Une soirée Karaoké, une Beckett qui se lâche. Songfic sur Teenage dream. Caskett.


**Hello Tout le monde :) Donc première histoire que je publie sur . C'est une song-fic sur teenage dream de Katy Perry. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques temps. (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographes ^^)**

**Discaimer: Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Castle et Beckett auraient déjà une douzaine de bébés :D**

**Teenage Dream**

Il marchait dans les rues de New-York sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Sa fille était allée dormir chez une amie et sa mère... il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait de ses soirées. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rester dans une grande maison seul, alors avait-il décidé de sortir se balader. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant apparaître quelques étoiles que l'ont distinguaient malgré les lumières qui émanaient des grands bâtiments.

Il remarqua un petit bar d'où s'échappait une légère musique. Il se sentit comme attiré par ce lieu et y pénétra, sans réfléchir. Il commanda un verre et décida d'aller s'asseoir dans une table au coin de la salle. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la pancarte affichée juste au dessus de la scène: "Soirée Karaoké". Il but plusieurs gorgées de sa bière fraîche tandis que les premières notes de la prochaine chanson retentissaient dans l'air. Il reconnu immédiatement la mélodie. Pour cause, Alexis n'avait pas arrêté d'écouter le CD ces derniers temps. Il s'agissait de _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry. Alexis n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'elle et avait réussi à le convaincre de lui acheté des places pour son concert. En même temps, il pouvait difficilement résister à sa fille.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

Il releva la tête au son de la voix féminine qu'il cru reconnaître. C'est là qu'il la vit. Un grand sourire illuminant ses traits fins, c'est longs cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés. Sa muse, la détective Kate Beckett. Il remarqua ensuite Lanie assise à une table, juste en face de la scène. Beckett était totalement à l'aise sur scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il était là, assis au fond de la salle, la regardant chanter. Mais elle reprit le dessus bien vite, après tout, elle ne faisait que s'amuser.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le refrain. Comme si elle essayait de lui envoyer un message. Et c'était le cas. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait rompu avec Josh. Les absences de ce dernier devenues trop fréquentes l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision. Elle avait ensuite appelé Lanie avec l'intention de se changer les idées. Elle lui avait alors proposé un karaoké. D'abord réticente, elle s'était ensuite dit "Et pourquoi pas ?". Elle avait choisi Teenage Dream un peu au hasard, elle l'avait déjà écouté plusieurs fois à la radio. Mais plus elle s'avançait dans les paroles, plus ces paroles prenaient de sens pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie, plus envie de se voiler la face, de se mentir. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Castle et ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

Elle vit Lanie lui tourner le dos. Elle essayait de voir sur qui Kate était si concentrée et elle sourit en voyant l'écrivain totalement sous le charme. **"Que quelqu'un me dise que ces deux là ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre et je lui fait mangé la salade infecte que m'a préparé Esposito l'autre soir !" **pensa la médecin légiste. Puis elle refit face à son amie.

Kate continuait de chanter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser: C'est vrai que son cœur ratait un battement quand il l'observait pendant qu'elle faisait sa paperasse. Au début, elle trouvait ça étrange, un peu effrayant, mais au fil du temps elle avait commencé à apprécié ce regard qui la réchauffait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé durant l'affaire sur le meurtre de sa mère. Cela lui avait semblé être plus qu'une couverture, mais elle s'imaginait sûrement des choses.

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la salle, laissant ensuite place aux applaudissements. Beckett quitta la scène et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie.

"Kate ! Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu chantait aussi bien !

-Tu me l'avais jamais demandé.

-Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais allé voir ton fan numéro _uno_."

Lanie fit un 'discret' signe de la tête en direction de Castle. Kate se mordilla sa lèvre inférieur nerveusement. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps et parti retrouvé Rick qui se leva quand il la vit approché.

"Alors Castle, vous me suivez ?

-Non...heu... je...hum...Je ne savais pas que vous saviez chanter...

-Je suis une femme aux nombreux talents..."

Elle l'invita à sa table où Lanie ne cessait de les observer. Cette dernière, quinze minutes plus tard, partit prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait travailler le lendemain. Ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, c'est que Kate aurait surement tout le réconfort qui lui faudrait dans les bras de Castle. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. Beckett expliqua à Castle qu'elle avait appris à chanter avec sa mère. Il découvrit qu'elle savait aussi jouer de la guitare et du piano. **"Elle ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner"** pensa l'écrivain. À son tour, il lui confia qu'il avait pris des cours de danse classique, ce qui fit éclater de rire la détective. Elle essaya de se reprendre mais imaginer Castle dans un collant moulant ne fit que redoubler l'intensité de son rire. Après avoir sécher ses larmes de joie, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Rick insista pour l'accompagner.

Ils hélèrent un taxi et Castle donna l'adresse de Kate au chauffeur. Le ciel s'était rempli de quelques sombres nuages qui laissaient s'échapper de fines gouttes de pluie. Castle sortit du Taxi enleva sa veste et couvrit les épaules de Beckett avant de courir à côté d'elle pour aller s'abriter sous l'immeuble de la détective. Ruisselants, ils se sourirent. Le vert émeraude se mélangeant au bleu océan. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osant bougé de peur de briser ce moment. Se fut finalement Beckett, voyant son partenaire se rapprochant doucement, qui dévia le regard.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné."

Il lui sourit doucement et parti, murmurant un léger 'à demain'. Elle entra dans le bâtiment se demandant si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Réfléchissant à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il l'avait embrassée. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall d'entrée et ferma les yeux. Elle se surprit à renifler le parfum de la veste qui se trouvait encore sur ses épaules. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit, elle ne devait pas réfléchir, elle devait agir.

Elle ressortit de son immeuble et hurla son nom. Il était sur le point de rentrer dans la voiture jaune quand il s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle courut vers lui, le son de ses talons claquant contre le sol rejoignant celui de la pluie qui tombait. Arrivée vers lui, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il avait pu paraître surpris au début, il répondit au baiser, tendrement et passionnément à la fois. Quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire était collé sur leur visage. Elle posa encore un léger baiser sur le lèvres de son partenaire avant de repartir, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il la regarda partir, se demandant si se qui venait de se passer était belle et bien réel, si _elle_ était réelle. Il regarda une dernière fois la porte derrière laquelle elle venait de disparaître et sourit en pensant que cette nuit ses rêves allait surement être remplis de Kate Beckett.

**Alors ? J'éspère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
